1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to outdoor electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an outdoor electrical enclosure, such as an electrical power pedestal, which employs a door assembly. The invention also relates to door assemblies for outdoor electrical enclosures.
2. Background Information
Electrical components (e.g., without limitation, relays; circuit breakers; electric meters; transformers; light fixtures; power receptacles; telephones; telephone and/or internet service lines and electrical connectors therefor; television cables and electrical connectors therefor) used outdoors are typically housed within an enclosure, such as, for example, a housing, such as a box or cabinet, to protect the electrical components from the environment and to prevent electrical faults caused by moisture. In some applications, the outdoor electrical enclosure is mounted to another structure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard mounted within a prepared opening in the wall of a building) whereas in other applications the outdoor electrical enclosure is free-standing, meaning that it is generally independent from other structures.
One type of free-standing outdoor electrical enclosure, which is generally old and well known in the art, is the electrical power pedestal. Electrical power pedestals generally comprise an upstanding housing, the base of which is disposed on a dock, a pier, or any other suitable foundation, and is structured to receive, for example and without limitation, power cables, telephone lines, television cables, internet service lines, and water service lines. The housing is made from a weather-resistant material, such as a suitable plastic or metal (e.g., without limitation, stainless steel), and is designed to enclose the power cables and lines, and the electrical components, receptacles and connectors which are electrically connected to the lines, in order to shield and protect them from the environment. Accordingly, electrical power pedestals are well suited for use in environments such as marinas and recreational vehicle (RV) parks, where they must remain outdoors exposed to environmental elements as they serve to provide plug-in power and/or connectivity (e.g., without limitation, telephone service; internet service; cable television), for example, for boats and RVs. Examples of electrical power pedestals are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,657; 4,546,418; 4,785,376; 4,873,600; and 4,951,182.
To provide the necessary degree of weather-resistance, the electrical components of the electrical power pedestal are typically covered by moisture-resistant access panels or doors, or they are disposed within a moisture-resistant compartment within the pedestal housing, with access to the compartment being provided by way of a moisture-resistant door. The doors are typically hinged to open and close, thereby providing access to the electrical components within the housing when necessary, while permitting them to remain covered and shielded from the environment when not in use. However, the hinges (e.g., without limitation, piano hinges) which are commonly employed to movably connect the access panels and/or doors are subject to a number of disadvantages, particularly in harsh weather environments.
For example, where it is cold and the electrical power pedestal and door hinges therefore are subject to freezing conditions, ice can form on the doors and hinges rendering them inoperable such that the electrical components within the electrical power pedestal are inaccessible. Even if the hinges do not freeze solid so as to lock the door closed, they can nonetheless collect snow, ice or other matter or debris which inhibits their operability, thus preventing the door from closing completely and thereby compromising the protection of electrical components which would otherwise be shielded by the door when the electrical power pedestal is not in use.
Another disadvantage of known door assemblies for electrical power pedestals is evident when the electrical power pedestal is subject to other weather conditions, such as, for example, a driving rain wherein the rain is falling at a significant lateral angle with respect to the ground. Under such circumstances, the electrical components of the electrical power pedestal can be undesirably exposed to moisture when the access door is opened, for example, in order to plug a power cord extending from the boat or RV into a power receptacle in the electrical power pedestal. More specifically, when the door is open and the power receptacle and/or other internal electrical components of the electrical power pedestal are in use, the electrical components remain at least partially exposed to the elements the entire time the boat or RV is connected to the electrical power pedestal.
There is a need, therefore, for a door assembly which will remain fully functional and effective, and which will continue to provide weather-resistance, even in the harshest of environments.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in outdoor electrical enclosures, such as electrical power pedestals, and in door assemblies for outdoor electrical enclosures.